Natural flirting can be a good thing, right?
by Chisicet
Summary: Seamus and Ginny are born natural flirts, so when they end up flirting with each other what will it lead to? I'll try to keep it K, but it may quickly jump to M.
1. Chapter 1

_**Not a lot to go with here, but I wanted to write on this pair, as there doesn't seem to be a whole lot out there, kinda struck me odd. Yes, his words are butchered, I have fun giving people accents. ^.^**_

* * *

You know a person would think that during a war, one being waged elsewhere, that the 'safest place for teen witches and wizards' would indeed be safe; that wasn't the case though. This year, the one where most people were in hiding, a select few Gryffindor's were hiding in their common room for the night, there were only a handful of people from each year, the most being 5th and 6th years, even most families hadn't sent their first years to Hogwarts. Ginny, having gotten fed up with Slytherins and the Carrows, had set up a deal with the House Elves so the Gryffindor's could eat in their common room once they had all made it up after dinner; seeing as no one trusted eating in a school full of Death Eaters; they all ate lunch there too, and no one ate breakfast after the first week. Professor McGonagall found out after the first few weeks of none of them eating during meals and once it was properly explained she accepted it and gave them her permission, even telling the House Elves to be careful not to get caught.

"Ye know, n 'm glad I didn' say 'nethin, me mam would not have lemme come back if she knew what 'd we be doin' this year." A whispered chorus of agreements went around and Seamus grinned, glad that there was some conversation flowing around. So far everyone had been quiet this year, not speaking if it could be helped beyond the door of their portrait hole. It was a matter of time, they knew, before they were found out about a lot of the things they were doing, by the new staff in the castle. Seamus put his goblet down after taking a drink and stood before moving to the portrait hole. He knocked on the back of The Fat Lady's painting and it was a few minutes before she swung open. As he climbed out, a few rustles behind him indicating a few people were following him. After everyone was out and The Fat Lady shut herself again he turned to her before asking a question. "How many and which way?" His accent was thick as he whispered up to the Lady and she gave him a weak smile before nodding off to the left.

"Two went that way right before you knocked, I wanted to make sure they weren't coming back. Now go, I'll see you kids later." She nodded and they left, heading to the right, they knew the way by heart to the Room of Requirements by now. It wasn't long before Seamus, and now he knew it to be, Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, Colin and his brother Dennis came upon the room. The group stood silent in the corridor before the Room of Requirements to make sure no one was there, and after a few minutes Seamus crept into the hallway to pace in front of where they knew the room to be three times before a doorway opened up and he opened the door. After a quick peek inside he motioned to the others and they all took a running start for the door. It wasn't until they were all in and Seamus took one long look around did he notice Snape standing in the shadows watching them. When Snape noticed him looking he put a finger up in an 'sshh, you didn't see me here' gesture and a nod before he stepped back into the shadows more. When he finally shut the door behind him and made his way over to everyone did he realize that they were giving him a questioning look, Seamus was confused as well, but thought it better to not mention it for now.

"What'd you see Sea?" Lavender asked before sitting on a placemat on the floor.

"Though I saw somethin' in the shadows, 'twas nothin' I guess." They nodded and waited for a few minutes before the last few people made their way in from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The groups met up nightly to practice spells, learn DADA and talk about things that were going on. Sometimes, at the mental request of some, rooms popped up, their doors appearing along the walls. Everyone knew not to ask what happened behind those closed doors, at this point it could be anything, but usually only 2-3, sometimes maybe even 4 people would make their way to these rooms, at a time. By the time everyone decided they were done practicing a few rooms popped up, the usual people walking over to them soon to be put on the back burner of the rests' thoughts. Now it was Neville, Luna, Ginny, Anthony and Seamus left in the room, all sitting against a wall on a pile of mats and under blankets talking away.

"Ya getting' better a' leadin' us Nev, Goo' job!" Seamus praised said man as he leaned forward and clapped him on his shoulder before sitting back and grinning when he noticed Ginny sitting next to him, though he played it off as just being generally happy.

"Thanks Sea. Your spell work is coming along nicely, though, you should still practice the movements first before the actual spell." They both chuckled and Seamus shook his head knowing it was useless but still nice of Neville to tell him this, he never was able to really grasp the hand movements and he always got impatient quickly.

"Guys, I think I will be going to bed soon." Anthony said with a yawn and a door a few feet away appeared in the wall. As he stood Neville and Luna did too, echoing his statement in more or less the same words. Another door opened a few feet from Anthony's and Neville blushed at Seamus' raised eyebrow. Seamus and Ginny laughed as they watched the three walk away and into their rooms, Luna going in with Neville.

"Tha' jus' leaves us now, eh Darlin'?" Ginny grinned at him but shook her head as she leaned over and rested against him. He smiled; glad she initially decided to sit next to him in the first place. Figuring that with her constant flirting with him, instigated most times by him though, she either liked him or she was just a natural flirt like him he decided he needed to know. "Gin, ye still awake there?" He nudged her for emphasis even though he knew for sure she was.

"Yea, Sea, whats up?" She asked as she sat up and turned to look at him, noticing the apprehensive look on his face.

"I know'm one of those natural flirts mos' a the time, and apparently so'r you. I just wanna know where we stand so I don' make a fool of meself lat'r on." She looked away for a moment thinking it over more herself; she sighed before turning back and answering him.

"Truth is, ya, I do like you, but… with the whole thing left unresolved between Harry and I.. I don't want to lead you both on, then end up going with the other." He sat up more, leaning forward, slightly away from the wall as he moved more toward her.

"Tha's bollocks and you know it. You can' like us both, either tha' or your still foolin' yourself wit your 'hero worship' we all know you've had fer him since day one." He stood and started to walk away until he was stopped by her hand on his elbow, he hadn't even heard her stand up let alone move five feet, she really was quiet.

"Look, I know how things seem, and that I may not even have true feelings for him, but there's something there, even if it is unresolved. At least gve me some time to figure out how I feel, you did kind of spring this on me after all, I was just being honest." He sighed and stood looking at the ceiling for a moment as he contemplated her words before nodding and replied to her.

"Tha's fine then. I just wanted to know." He shook off her hand and moved to the room's door. They had been there several hours already and he wanted to make sure he slept in his bed tonight. Everyone that had left already left age's ago and the rest that stayed took up residence in rooms already, somewhere he didn't want to be. He requested a way to see out into the hall without being seen so he could make sure no one was lurking outside.

When he was satisfied no one was there he cast a disillusionment charm on himself and made his way out of the room, just barely catching the shuffling of someone behind him. The whole way back there was no one around and he gave the signal to the Fat Lady to be let in without undoing his charm; a small silver spark that followed a sharp 'pst' to make sure she was paying attention. The portrait opened and he made his way in whispering that no one else was coming back for the night.

"Seamus, can we talk in your room?" He heard whispered from behind him when the portrait closed and he cancelled the charm on himself. He sighed and made a mock bowing motion toward the stairway for her to lead the way. She cancelled her own charm and walked straight for the boy's stairs and went up to the 7th years dorm. Only Neville and Seamus were in the room this year seeing as Dean, Harry and Ron weren't there. Ginny sat on the edge of his bed and he sat against the head board waiting to hear what she had to say.


	2. AN: I need you're feedback here!

Ok guys, This is an update and a request. 

An update in the fact that I am back now.

Between working 40 hours, full time in school and the little time left for personal life and sleep, I have nothing left for you.

This, this makes me very sad.

I mean that.

SO!

In retrospect, I am asking you as readers, you're **opinions** and I hope you let me know:

**1)** What you would want to see with this story.

**2)** What you don't want to see in this story.

**3)** How long you want the next chapter to be.

You can review or pm, either way, I will get it.

I fortunately have a ton of free time now that I have a new job and summer is here.

So, let me know and I can get started on my fanfics once again.

-Chisicet/ Ice/ Elf


End file.
